Benutzer Diskussion:D47h0r
Hier begonnene Diskussionen werde ich aufgrund der besseren Übersicht auch nur hier beantworten. Listen aufräumen Hallo Ich bin neu hier ohne Anmeldung (kann aber gerne geschehen). Wollte Fragen ob man die Star Trek listen Aufräumen kann? Es ist sehr Durcheinander. Zwar sind bestimmte Muster und Zyklen aufgelistet aber wenn man was Kontrollieren möchte ist es unübersichtlich. (Allgemein bezogen auf die Classic Serie). Bin ein großer Sammler der Bücher und muss selber sehen das man die Übersicht Behält. Gruß der Fan :ich kling mich mal ein... und denke beantworte die Frage wie D47h0r es auch machen würde. Es steht dir frei dich hier zu beteiligen und die listen auf einem aktuellen Stand zu bringen. Dafür darfst du dich gern anmelden. --Ben Cullen (Diskussion) 02:09, 19. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Hi ok Danke. Nochmal ne blöde frage da ich mich noch nicht ganz hier zurecht finde. Wo genau kann man sich anmelden??? ups hat sich schon Erledigt habs gefunden... ::Ich war mal so frei, eine Überschrift zu ergänzen. Was die Anmeldung angeht, so ist die Seite Hilfe:Registrieren und Einloggen sicherlich hilfreich, da eine Anmeldung bei längerer Mitarbeit durchaus von Vorteil wäre. Aber es ist natürlich kein Zwang. Was deine Frage angeht, so kann ich Ben Cullen nur zustimmen, du kannst jederzeit inhaltliche oder schriftliche Fehler (Rechtschreibung, Grammatik) korrigieren, sofern du sie findest. Was die Listen angeht, wenn du größere Dinge einfügen oder gar herausnehmen möchtest, wäre es sinnvoll, dies kurz auf der entsprechenden Diskussionsseite anzusprechen, damit den anderen auch klar wird, warum die Änderung gerade so durchgeführt wird. Wenn es aber nur darum geht, Inhalte neu zu sortieren, dann kannst du das auch so machen. Nutze dann am besten die Zusammenfassung bei deiner Änderung (siehe Hilfe:Seiten ändern), so kann jeder sehen, was wie geändert wurde. Falls doch noch Fragen aufkommen, entweder in die Hilfe schauen oder einem der Archivisten wie hier in die Diskussion schreiben. Damit deine Beiträge in Diskussionen auch zugeordnet werden können, ist es ratsam, deine Beiträge mit --~~~~ zu signieren, so sparst du dir zb das "Gruß der Fan" (siehe auch Hilfe:Signatur). -- 12:07, 19. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Ja Hallo Hab mich angemeldet muss nur noch auf die Bestätigungsmail warten dann bekommt der Fan auch ein Gesicht (Namen). Ja ich wollte allerdings speziell die Classic Serie ordnen. Da bleibt nun mal nicht aus das ich einiges weg bzw. ergänzen würde. Welcher Disskusions Treat ist es wo man Bescheid geben soll? (Ich weiß ich werde jetzt etwas Nerven^^). Gleich noch was: Wäre es nicht ratsam das ich hier eine neue Tabelle anlege da ich sonst immer wieder Löschen und neu einfügen müsste, dass dauert ja länger als wenn ich Sie neu schreibe. wenn ja wo und wie? Mit der Hilfe habe ich schon mal geschaut wie man die Überschriften, Zeilen u.s.w. erstellt. muss man halt erst Probieren. Wenn sonst noch Bedarf an Infos ist ich habe die Star Trek "Fakten und Infos" komplett mal gekauft (ca. 300 Hefte). weiß ja nicht ob ich der einzige bin der sowas hat (bestimmt nicht). Noch ne Frage. wo finde ich was zu den Urheberrechten?, nicht das man was Preis gibt was nicht soll. So das Wars erst mal Gruß Longwar9 :::Mit Diskussion meint er diese Seite, wo du dein Anliegen bereits heute Morgen gepostet hast, und wo ich dir auch geantwortet habe. :::Wenn du etwas zu einem bestimmten Artikel zu besprechen hast, dann mach es am besten immer auf der dazugehörigen Diskussionsseite, damit man die Diskussion am leichtesten wiederfinden kann. Wenn es mehrere verschiedene Artikel gleichermaßen betrifft, kannst du auch ein neues Thema in Memory Alpha:Zehn Vorne eröffnen. :::Aber zurück zum Thema. Wie ich bereits auf der Diskussionseite fragte: Was genau willst du daran verändern? Kleinere Überarbeitungen und Ergänzungen sind ja immer willkommen (tatsächlich scheint sie nicht mehr ganz auf dem neusten Stand zu sein), aber wenn du, wie ich es verstanden habe, vorhast die gesamte Tabelle neu zu schreiben, sollte dies definitiv vorher mit der Gemeinde abgestimmt werden. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 12:59, 19. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Danke für die promte Antwort. Na ja so gesehen ist die Tabelle ja bis auf wenige Sachen ok. Es ist aber nicht in der richtigen Reihenfolge. Ich wollte die Bücher in die richtige Ordnung bringen. Wie z.B.: Nr.: 1 , BandNr.: 5413 ; Titel: Die Beute der Romulaner ; (evtl.Englischen Namen) The Romulan Prize ; Autor: Simon Hawke / + die Randnotitzen wie Film oder Zyklus. Und ja es sind einige Bücher dazu gekommen oder zumindest irgendwo hinten drangehängt. Ist ja nur eine Idee um es Interessanter zu Gestalten. Idee! Was wäre es wenn ich es hier Erstellen würde??? Ihr könntet es euch Ansehen und Entscheiden ob es so geht und wenn ja dann Einsetzen. vorausgesetzt es geht hier mit der Tabelle und ich bekomme es hin. (Sandbox ich komme^^) Gruß Longwar9 PS: Sagt mal die Bestätigungsmail brauch die lange oder wie, es kommt nichts an? E-mail stimmt. ::Mit einem Klick auf die Überschriften der einzelnen Spalten, kannst du die Einträge in der Tabelle ebenfalls neu sortieren. Vielleicht findest du dort bereits schon die gewünschte Sortierung. Falls nicht kannst du sicher noch eine weitere Spalte ergänzen, in der dann deine Sortierung bercksichtigt wird. Das System der sortierbaren Tabelle sollte aber zunächst so bestehen bleiben, falls dein Anliegen so nicht umsetzbar ist, solltest du zb im Zehn Vorne einen Artikel erstellen, wo dann grundsätzlich diskutiert wird, ob die sortierbare Tabelle geändert wird. Wir möchten die verschiedenen Seiten natürlich möglichst einheitlich gestalten, von daher ist eine Sonderlösung für eine einzelne Tabelle meist ungeeignet. -- 13:43, 19. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Hallo D47 Ich melde mich vorsorglich um nichts falsch zu machen bei Dir. Habe 2 Romane bei William Shatner unter Autor eingetragen. Hoffe es ist erstmal Korrekt. Kein Link weil ich nichts weiter fand wohin man es Linken kann???? Meine Anmeldung hat wohl nicht stattgefunden weil unbekannter Anmelder??? oder ich habe was falsch gemacht. Ich weis immer noch nicht wie man Romane dazu schreibt in der Tabelle ohne das System der Durchnummerierung zu Gefährden oder Allgemein hinten dran hängen? Gruss Longwar9 (Diskussion) 18:55, 21. Jan. 2015 (UTC) :::Jetzt misch ich mich auch mal ein Longwar9. Ich glaube deine nachgetragenen Romane haben nichts mit Star Trek zu tun. Siehe mal unter William Shatner -> Weitere Projekte->Bibliogtrafie (Auszug)->Belletristik nach. Da sind wohl die Romane die du meinst. Ich würde sagen nimm die mal unter William Shatner -> Autor -> Belletristik wieder raus. Zwerch (Diskussion) 19:11, 21. Jan. 2015 (UTC) ::Die Wikipedia listet deine Romane separat und nicht unter Star Trek, von daher gehe ich mal davon aus, dass sie nichts mit Star Trek zu tun haben. Aber ich glaube darauf bezieht sich auch schon Zwerch. -- 19:36, 21. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Bureaucrat Hallo D47h0r, habe dich zum Bureaucraten nominiert. Viel Erfolg. --Klossi (Diskussion) 21:47, 22. Feb. 2015 (UTC) :Oha, damit hätte ich jetzt nicht gerechnet, danke :) Brauchen wir eigentlich so viele Bureaucraten? -- 21:55, 22. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Naja es sind nur noch 4 Aktive Bureaucraten da und es sind ja auch nicht alle immer on wenn was ist. Und da du von uns allen mit am längsten dabei bist hab ich dich nominiert :)--Klossi (Diskussion) 22:03, 22. Feb. 2015 (UTC) ::Schau dir mal an, wie die Tabelle . Memory Alpha wird bald gut besetzt sein 20:31, 23. Feb. 2015 (UTC) :::Also einer dazu ist noch ok, aber mehr als 5 brauchen wir wirklich nicht. Der einzige Vorteil, den ein Bureaucrat gegenüber dem Administrator hat ist, dass er auch Rechte vergeben oder entziehen kann und das ist nur sehr selten nötig. Zudem kann er die Berechtigung für andere Bureaucrats nicht entziehen. Dazu braucht man immer noch jemanden von Wikia.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 20:38, 23. Feb. 2015 (UTC) ::Naja, wenn du unsere Tabelle mit der englischen vergleichst, kannst du dort eine wahre Administratoren-Flut erkennen, die haben tatsächlich nur zwei Leute mit Bürokratenstatus, da muss man wohl darauf vertrauen, dass die da sind, oder? Also je mehr, desto eher aktive da mein ich 21:03, 23. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Löschen eines Accounts Hallo, können Sie mir bitte verraten, wie ich mich bei Memory Alpha wieder abmelde? --von Hiasl59 :Ich weiß zwar nicht warum du das willst, aber google hilft da meistens.... schau einfach hier rein: http://frag.wikia.com/wiki/Wie_kann_man_sein_Benutzerkonto_bei_Wikia_wieder_l%C3%B6schen, ausserdem kommentiere deine Beiträge bitte... ich hab deinen Namen mal dahinter geschrieben. Ich hoffe es war ok das ich geantwortet hab D47h0r. --Ben Cullen (Diskussion) 11:32, 24. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Oh, hier muss man ja alles signieren! Entschuldigung!!! Also noch mal: Können Sie mir bitte verraten, wie ich mich bei Memory Alpha wieder abmelde? --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 11:34, 24. Feb. 2015 (UTC) : Hier muss man nicht alles signieren, aber es hilft den Überblick zu behalten wer den was geschrieben hat. Also wäre es einfach praktisch und nett. und zum Thema abmelden... ich habe dir doch einen Link dazu gegeben. Da steht meiner Meinung nach alles drin. Aber warum das versteh ich immer noch nicht. Du hattest ein Paar Diskussionen, da wurde aber wohl etwas an einander Vorbei geredet. Das ist doch noch lange keinen Grund alles hinzuschmeißen. Soweit ich das sehe hast du auch noch keine Bearbeitungen gemacht ausser die Diskussionen. Du hast dich hier ja angemeldet um mitzuwirken. Das steht dir Frei. Aber hier ist eine große Gemeinschaft entstanden. Jeder Kontrolliert jeden. Die "alt eingesessenen" haben nach und nach eine gemeinsame Basis geschaffen, da ist es am Anfang schwer für einen neuen Rein zukommen. Aber niemand will dich weg haben nur weil Diskussionen hitzig wurden. Hier gab es schon schlimmere Diskussionen und alle Beteiligten sind noch dabei... --Ben Cullen (Diskussion) 11:48, 24. Feb. 2015 (UTC) ::Man ist nicht gezwungen, seine Beiträge zu signieren, aber es hilft ungemein, um zu sehen, welche Person welchen Beitrag verfasst hat. In jedem beliebigen Forum passiert dies automatisch, hier muss man selbst signieren. Das ist leider einer der wenigen Nachteile eines Wikis. Auch ein grundlegender Aspekt eines Wikis ist die Gemeinschaft, es gibt viele Personen mit vielen Meinungen (manchmal sogar mehr Meinungen als an Diskussionen Beteiligten ;)) und bei solchen Gemeinschaften ist es ungemein wichtig, dass man einen Kompromiss findet und niemand "seine" Meinung mit biegen und brechen durchsetzen möchte. Es ist völlig normal, dass es auch mal Unstimmigkeiten oder gar Fehler in unseren Artikeln gibt, aber wer Fehler findet, darf und soll sie natürlich auch korrigieren. Das Gesamtwerk ist das, worauf wir hier alle hinarbeiten möchten. Es gibt für viele kuriose oder falsche Dinge, die von den Produzenten oder Übersetzern getätigt wurden, schlichtweg keine Antwort, bzw. wird nicht alles durch etwaige Making-ofs klar. Auch im Falle des Fähnrichs/Ensigns ist es leider so, dass wir die missgllückte Übersetzung hinnehmen müssen. Wenn es natürlich für Außenstehende, wie du meinst, unklar ist, ob nun beides dasselbe ist oder doch nicht, freuen wir uns natürlich über solche Hinweise, so können die "alt eingesessenen" sehen, wo noch etwas zu tun ist. Aber Fragen wie "Warum werden Ränge nicht konsequenterweise übersetzt" können wir schlichtweg nicht beantworten, da müsste man dann wirklich die Produzenten fragen. Bei Fehlern ist es so, dass wir sie für den Canon abzeptieren, dies bedeutet, sie sind zwar möglicherweise falsch, aber die Begriffe werden so verwendet. Von unserer Seite können wir dann mit Hintergrundinformationen aufklären, warum dies und das falsch ist oder auf Unstimmigkeiten hinweisen, zum Beispiel, dass der Rang des Fähnrichs nicht 1:1 gleichzusetzen ist mit dem eines Ensign. -- 12:06, 24. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Hallo Benn Cullen, Es wurde nicht einfach nur an einander vorbeigeredet, sondern es wird auf Argumente gar nicht eingegangen, sondern nur die eigene Meinung vehement verteidigt. Erst recht nicht, wenn sie nicht ihrer (wie haben Sie das so schön ausgedrückt) "geschaffenen gemeinsamen Basis" entspricht. Wenn man schon bei Diskussionsbeiträgen niederdiskutiert wird, nur weil man eine andere Meinung vertritt, möchte ich nicht wissen, wie das ist, wenn man es wagt etwas zu Bearbeiten!? Die letzten Erfahrungen, haben mir gereicht. Ich hatte zwar mal vor mitzuarbeiten, aber da man mich bis jetzt fast feindlich behandelte, brauch ich das nicht. Zudem, finde ich es ein bisschen seltsam, dass man fast nie von den Angesprochenen eine Antwort erhält, sondern sich fast immer ein anderer einmischt. Dennoch danke für die Hilfe, obwohl es mir schon wieder etwas komisch vorkommt, dass nachdem ich gemerkt habe, dass ich gegen Gepflogenheiten der Gemeinschaft Verstoßen habe (signieren) und dieses Korrigiert habe, es scheinbar (das entnehme ich mal ihren einleitenden Worte) auch schon wieder Grund für Kritik ist. Wenn es neuen Rein zukommen so schwer gemacht wird, hier Fuß zu fassen, dann vergeht bei mir der Wunsch mitzumachen wieder. Scheinbar ist die Gemeinschaft ja groß genug und braucht keine mitwirkende. : Also ich habe mir die Diskussionen wohl angesehen. Ich kann nicht sagen das es um Meinungen ging sondern um das was hier als Richtlinie angegebn wird im Wikia. Da ist es nunmal so das es einen Canon gibt. Das heißt alles was in Filmen oder der Serie zu sehn ist ist wahr. alles andere nicht. Klar stößt das mal auf Kritikpunkte aber irgenwie muss man regeln setzen. Du hast deine Argumente aber auch nicht sauber vorgebracht. Sondern wie du selber sagst nur eine Meinung. Ich weiß das es als neuling nicht einfach ist, ich merkte das damals selber. und aktuell in einem anderen Projekt. Da heißt es dran bleiben und beweisen das man es kann und richtig macht und sich positiv einbringen kann und will. Den niemand will dich oder jemand anderes weghaben. : Hier ist es durchausüblich das sich gegenseitig geholfen wird. Ich hatte gerade Zeit deine Frage zum löschen zu beantworten. Wer weiß wann der angesprochene dazu kommt dachte ich mir und hab dir geholfen. Wo ist das Problem? : Ich habe dich nicht Kritiesiert, ich habe nur gesagt das es freundlich wäre zu signieren. Dies ist eine Bitte der Wikia ersteller. Dir steht es natürlich frei das zu tun oder nicht, es wäre nur freundlich. : Die Gemeinschaft ist nie groß genug denke ich mal, da jeder Mitarbeiter hilft das Werk komplett zumachen. Es steht dir frei artikel zu bearbeiten nach deinem Belieben im rahmen von gewissen Regeln. : Mich persöhnlich würde es freuen wenn du die Flinte nicht ins Korn wirfst sondern einfach dabei bleibst und dich positiv einbringst. Lass die Anfangs-Diskussionen hinter dir und fang einfach an. Klar kann es sein das mal was Rückgängig gemacht wird wieder. Aber sofern es kein Vandalismus ist oder ähnliches wird es entweder begründet oder so gelassen, vielleicht mal noch optimiert. : Also fang an, sei dabei. --Ben Cullen (Diskussion) 13:19, 24. Feb. 2015 (UTC) :::Wenn du das Gefühl hast, dass du hier ungerecht behandelt wirst, dann ist das bedauerlich. Aber ich persönliche habe eher das Gefühl, dass du es dir selber schwer machst. :::Wenn du willst, dass die Leute auf deine Argumente eingehen, dann musst du sie auch klarer ausführen. Ehrlich gesagt, ist mir noch immer nicht klar, was deine Argumente überhaupt sind. Du wiederholst zwar mehrfach, und in recht ausschweifenden Worten, dass du die Regelung mit Fähnrich/Ensign verwirrend findest, sagst aber nicht, WAS du daran verwirrend findest, oder wie man es deiner Meinung nach besser lösen könnte. :::Außerdem scheint dich der Satz in den Hintergrundinformationen zu stören, dass Fähnrich eine wörtliche (jedoch nicht inhaltlich) Übersetzung von Ensign sei. Aber auch hier führst du nicht an, was an dem Satz falsch sein soll (ich selbst stecke zu wenig in der Materie drinne, um es beurteilen zu können). :::Niemand bestreitet, dass es Verbesserungspotenzial gibt. Und vielleicht ist deine Idee sogar wirklich besser. Aber du müsstest sie halt erklären. :::Und so leid es mir tut, aber der einzige "feindliche" Kommentar, den ich gelesen habe, handelte davon dass es hier "nicht um Fakten geht, sondern um Rechthaberei", und der stammt von dir selbst. Und das bereits in deinem zweiten Post. :::Dass du es mit einem solchen Gesprächsanfang nicht gerade schaffst, andere für deine Seite einzunehmen, kommt jetzt nicht so ganz überraschend. Besonders, da du durch dein leicht aufbrausendes Verhalten sehr leicht den (falschen?) Eindruck erweckst, dass es dir in Wahrheit um das selbe ginge. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 13:53, 24. Feb. 2015 (UTC) ::::Wenn wir schon vom Thema abkommen: Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Namenstag an Hiasl59 ! 14:08, 24. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Warum, die Diskussion ist doch schon lange abgeschlossen. Also warum sie wieder aufleben lassen? Ich konnte das nicht wissen, dass so etwas nicht erwünscht ist. Aber anstelle immer einen nur zu sagen, dass man dieses oder jenes falsch macht, könnte man mal einen freundlich darauf aufmerksam machen, was genau man falsch gemacht hat und wie man es richtig Macht. Übrigens, dafür, dass mansche auf Tatsachen beruhende Schlussfolgerungen nicht verstehen und nicht als Beweise sehen, da man den Kanonbegriff scheinbar recht eng setzt und dabei den Kontext vergisst (auf die meine Schlussfolgerungen oft fußen), find ich Recht bedauerlich. Wenn dieses bei den einen oder anderen auf Missverständnis stößt, tut es mir leid. Auch möchte ich Ben Cullen sagen, dass zwischen uns beiden ein Missverständnis wohl daraus entstanden ist, dass seine Erwiderung auf meine erst gestellte rage kam, als ich diese noch mal mit Signatur formulierte und während dessen die Diskussionsseite nicht mehr einsehen konnte. Hat sich einfach überschnitten - Sorry! Will aber jetzt nichts weiter mehr dazu sagen, damit mir nicht wieder vorgeworfen wird, ich halte Vorträge. Warum allerdings plötzlich so viele für mich Interesse zeigen und plötzlich sogar meinen mir gratulieren zu müssen ist mir schleierhaft. Und trotzdem Danke. Zum Schluss hätte ich doch noch gewusst, was mit "kommentiere deine Beiträge bitte" gemeint ist. --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 16:33, 24. Feb. 2015 (UTC) :das war mein fehler. sorry ich meinte natürlich signieren anstatt kommentieren. :es ist erwünscht es hat nur niemand verstanden was du genau willst. Kanon wird hier eng gesehen. Daher ist auch alles was an Romanen usw da ist nicht erwünscht und maximal ne HGI wert. Schlussfolgerungen sind allerdings kein Kanon. Den es ist nicht zusehen und daher halt nicht ersichtlich ob es von den Machern so gemeint war. :für mich kein problem, missverständnisse kommen vor. Was ich aber immernoch nicht verstehe ist, was du eigentlich genau möchtest und warum du einfach gehen möchtest. Darauf hätte ich gern eine antwort... --Ben Cullen (Diskussion) 16:43, 24. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Hallo Tribble-Freund, Du/Sie fragen: "wie man es deiner Meinung nach besser lösen könnte." Eine Antwort auf die Frage steht seit Monaten auf der Diskussion Seite Fähnrich, hat nur scheinbar bis Heute keiner gelesen. Zur Beantwortung der Frage von Ben Cullen komm ich noch später, versprochen. ::: Gelesen habe ich den Text wohl. Sogar mehrfach. ::: Du schreibst dort zwar ausführlich über Gott und die Welt, aber einen konkreten Vorschlag kann ich dort leider nicht finden. Womöglich bin ich blind, oder er geht einfach im dem immensen Textwulst unter. Wenn du ihn also in einfachen Worten nochmal wiederholen könntest, wäre uns allen sehr geholfen. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 17:45, 24. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Ein Vorschlag mit dem die Ensign- und die Fähnrichfraktion einverstanden sein könnten. Überall, wo in einem Artikel der Begriff Fähnrich mit der Verlinkung zu dem Artikel Fähnrich auftaucht, leitet ihr ihn zu dem Artikel Ensign um, wo dann der interessierte Leser z. B. folgendes lesen kann: Ensign (in den deutschen Synchronisationen in Fähnrich übersetzt) ist ein traditioneller militärischer Dienstgrad. Als Sternenflottendienstgrad ist der Ensign der dienst jüngste Offizierrang und steht direkt unterhalb des Lieutenants Junior Grade beziehungsweise des Lieutenants. Zum Ensign befördert werden in der Regel Kadetten nach dem Absolvieren der Sternenflottenakademie. In der Sternenflotte der Erde wird der Ensign mit einem Rangpin auf dem rechten Schulteraufsatz kenntlich gemacht. Seit Mitte des 24. Jahrhunderts tragen Ensign's der Sternenflotte als Dienstgradabzeichen einen goldenen Knopf am Kragen ihrer Uniform. Bekannte Ensign's …................... …................... u. s. w. und s. f. --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 17:56, 24. Feb. 2015 (UTC) :::Okay, das ist doch schonmal ein Anfang. :::Aber im Grunde ist das doch die selbe Situation wie bisher. Nur das halt Ensign keine Weiterleitung auf Fähnrich ist, sondern Fähnrich auf Ensign. :::Aber von der bisherigen Regelung meintest du doch gestern noch, dass die Neulinge verwirren konnten, und ich sehe noch nicht ganz, wieso dies bei deinem Vorschlag nicht der Fall sein sollte. Zumal Fähnrich nunmal der doch deutlich bekanntere (da in drei Serien konsequent eingesetzte) Begriff ist. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 18:16, 24. Feb. 2015 (UTC) So, jetzt gebe ich auch mal meinen Senf dazu: Ich habe die Diskussion verfolgt und bis zu deinem letzten Post, Hiasl59, auch nicht so ganz verstanden was dein Vorschlag ist. Nachdem ich ihn jetzt verstanden habe, kann ich auch etwas dazu beitragen, und zwar hatte ich dieses Thema schon etwas allgemeiner Mal Memory_Alpha_Diskussion:Umgang_mit_Synchronisationen zur Diskussion angeregt (leider keine Beiträge dazu bekommen :( ). Um das "Problem" noch mal beim Namen zu nennen: Es gibt wohl keinen einheitlichen Umgang für Synchronisationsfehler, da die Richtlinie ja 4 (!!!) Möglichkeiten aufzählt, wie bei abweichender Übersetzung gehandelt werden kann. Du, Hiasl59, bevorzugst anscheindend die Variante "deutscher Begriff als HGI" (ist auch die von mir favorisierte Lösung). Gruß--langweiler (Diskussion) 19:06, 24. Feb. 2015 (UTC) So nun zu Dir/Ihnen Benedikt (ich heiße Matthias) Deine/Ihre Frage war: "Was ich aber immernoch nicht verstehe ist, was du eigentlich genau möchtest und warum du einfach gehen möchtest. Darauf hätte ich gern eine antwort..." Ganz einfach, der rüde und ignorante fast schon feindliche Umgang von einigen, wie sie andere Begegnen. Ein Beispiel hatten wir eben, wo ein Diskussionsbeitrag als Textwulst abgetan wird. Dieser Mensch weiß gar nicht wie schwer es manschen Leuten, z. B. mir fällt Argumente oder einen Text zu formulieren und wie lange ich oft an so etwas sitze. Und dann habe ich es mal wieder geschafft etwas halbwegs verständlich zu formulieren und dann wird es einfach als Textwulst abgetan. Ich find so etwas ziemlich Kränkend. Aber ich möchte Dir/Ihnen versuchen es an einem Beispiel zu erklären (auch auf die Gefahr hin wieder als jemand der Vorträge hält bezeichnet zu werden). Auf Diskussion: USS Kelvin wurde angezweifelt, ob die USS Kelvin im Original-Universum existiert. Darauf habe ich einen Kommentar abgegeben. Darauf reagierte D47h0r. Da sein Kommentar Worte wie: könnte, eigentlich, müsste, Theoretisch, also Worte die eine gewisse Unsicherheit signalisieren. Also reagierte ich auch darauf mit einen Kommentar. Dann kam ein Dritter ins spiel und blaffte ohne zu wissen um was es geht: "Sorry, aber mir ist im Augenblick nicht ganz klar, worum es in dieser Diksussion eigentlich geht. Was du schreibst, dass die Kelvin auch in der alten Zeitlinie existiert haben sollte, hat ja alles Hand und Fuß. Aber wird das irgendwo bestritten? Oder soll dies hier eine Antwort/Neuauflage von der Diskussion weiter oben sein? Dann schreibst du aber unter der falschen Überschrift." Anstatt mich mal freundlich darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass ich da etwas Falsch mache und wie ich es richtig machen würde, gebraucht er noch das Totschlagargument: "Außerdem ist das Thema sowieso bereits seit vier Jahren (!) gegessen" und gibt mir das Gefühl ein "Verbrechen" begangen zu haben. Auf so eine Art und weise, bin ich nicht gewohnt zu Diskutieren und will ich auch nicht. Wie bitte soll ich wissen, dass wenn ich eine alte Diskussion aufnehme, dass ich damit eine Art Tabu breche. So, jetzt nimm mal an, ich würde einen Artikel über sagen wir mal Kelvin-Shuttle-Typ schreiben und dann kommen solche Leute und Zereisen ihn in der Luft. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich an so etwas Freude hätte. Also fang ich erst gar nicht mit so was an und so etwas brauche ich auch nicht. Außerdem, so wie ich diese Gemeinschaft bis jetzt kennen gelernt habe, kann ich auch gut darauf verzichten. Bis jetzt, bist/sind Du/Sie der einzige, der zu mir freundlich war. Ob es davon noch mehr gibt, weiß ich nicht und will es auch nicht beurteilen. Also hör ich lieber auf! Nun Tribble-Freund zu Deiner/Ihren letzten Einlassung. Ich habe die "Diskussion" Fähnrich/Ensign recht lange verfolgt. Anfangs war ich darüber nur recht Amüsiert. Doch dann mit der Zeit recht erschrocken, darüber wie auf Memory Alpha mit einander umgegangen wird. Über das Thema Fähnrich/Ensign wird nicht diskutiert, sondern regelrecht gestritten. Von außen Gesehen gibt es sogar zwei Fraktionen. Ob das im sinne der Gemeinschaft ist, Ich meine es sollte mal darüber nachgedacht werden. Denn Streit entzweit und verbindet nicht. Obwohl es mich nichts angeht, machte ich diesen Vorschlag, damit dieser, recht ausufernde Streit beigelegt werden kann. Denn eigentlich müssten doch beide Fraktionen damit leben können. Und ich meine, dass er gegen die Kanon Regeln auch nicht verstört. Was ihr allerdings aus meinen Vorschlag macht, ist eure Sache! Entschuldigung, habe mal wieder vergessen meine zwei Diskussionsbeiträge zu Signieren. Ache auf mein Haupt!!!--Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 20:18, 24. Feb. 2015 (UTC) :Also Matthias, deine Diskussion zu Kelvin geschichte. Du hast nur eine Feststellung gemacht die soweit ich das überblicke bereits klar war und eingepflegt wurde. zu der konkreten frage können wir laut kanonregelung nur wage antworten, da es keine klareren hinweise gibt. war also leider von beiden seiten nicht so toll. Das als argument kommt das das seit 4 jahren gegessen ist find ich auch nicht gut. das könnten wir bei jedem Beitrag eigentlich anführen... "TOS ist doch schon so alt, das ist nun auch egal..." <-- nicht gut... :Deine Artikel werden nicht in der luft zerissen solang du dich an regeln hälst. schau mal bei mir nach welche artikel ich erstellt habe (habe ich alle auf meiner seite vermerkt), davon ist jeder artikel mehrfach bearbeitet worden und einige sogar fast gelöscht worden. Das ist schade, aber so ist das nunmal hier. Man muss sich natürlich an die richtlinien halten. Diese sieht jeder etwas anders natürlich. Und naja Wald und reinrufen, sorry das muss ich dir, aber natürlich auch den anderen sagen... Es wurde von beiden seiten nicht immer toll argumentiert. : Die diskussion um Fähnrich <-> Ensign ist denke ich eine "glaubensfrage", wie Benutzer:Langweiler anmerkte gibt es eine allgemeine diskussion dazu. Da war die beteiligung aber wohl mau... Da hat jeder eine andere meinung. irgendjemand hat mal es so gemacht wie es ist, es hat im großen und ganzen keinen gestört. Das ganze ist natürlich auch eine nicht unkomplizierte angelegenheit. diesen fehler gibt es nur aufgrund der synchro. da aber Fähnrich "bekannter" ist und es bis zu ENT immer so war das ensign zum fähnrich wurde (keine 1 zu 1, aber wohl im deutschen am nächsten wenn der Lt. schon vergeben). Daher ist Fähnrich (ab jetzt meine Meinung) der bekannte und sollte der hauptartikel sein. Dadran ist sicherlich aber noch korrektur bedarf. :Textwulst ist natürlich leider negativ klingend. es geht denke ich darum das du versuchst es zu ausführlich zu erklären, was nicht schlecht ist, aber doch viel text zum lesen beinhaltet (ich glaube die gleiche person wird das über meine beiträge hier sagen...), es hilft manchmal sich kurz zufassen. bei neuen Diskussionen eine überschrift setzen ist auch oft nicht verkehrt damit alle im thema sind. :so nun zum ersten. lass dich nicht unterkriegen... klar wird erstmal alles kritisch beäugt werden. aber jede hilfe ist willkommen. :PS: wir sind hier eine gemeinschaft, ich glaube Du ist für alle ok... :PSS: rechtschreibfehler gehören euch, grammatik ebenso :) --Ben Cullen (Diskussion) 23:56, 24. Feb. 2015 (UTC) ::So, jetzt habe ich auch wieder die Zeit gefunden, in meine Diskussion zu schauen, ist ja doch eine umfangreichere Diskussion geworden, als ich dachte. Hiasl59, wir sind hier alle zusammen gekommen, weil wir uns für ein gemeinsames Hobby interessieren, Star Trek, es reicht daher vollkommen aus, wenn wir per Du sind. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, haben wir das Sie/Du nie wirklich diskutiert, hat aber bislang auch niemanden gestört. Auch reicht es vollkommen aus, sich mit dem Nicknamen anzusprechen, ob jemand seinen realen Namen preisgeben möchte, kann natürlich jeder selbst entscheiden, manchen tun es, manche möchten lieber anonym bleiben, aber jeder darf es handhaben wie er/sie möchte. Zu deinen Anmerkungen zu Fähnrich/Ensign, schreibe doch mal stichpunktartig auf, was dir wo in welcher Weise nicht gefällt. Sei es nur nach dem Motto: "Dieser Abschnitt gefällt mir nicht, weil...", "Die Einleitung ist mir zu ungenau, weil,...". Es ist hier jedem klar, dass die Artikel nie "fertig" sind und manchmal kommt es vor, dass manche, ich zähle mich auch dazu, etwas zu sehr die MA-brille aufgesetzt haben und Fehler, die Neulingen vielleicht direkt ins Auge springen, nicht als solche wahrnehmen. Daher versuchen wir am besten, gemeinsam die Diskussionspunkte Schritt für Schritt durchzugehen, zunächst die Thematik Fähnrich/Ensign. Wenn diese geklärt ist, geht es weiter zur Kelvin-Klasse bzw. deren Shuttles. Es ist immer erfreulich, wenn die Gemeinschaft wächst und frische Ansichten und Ideen eingebracht werden. Wäre das ok für dich, Hiasl? :: PS: Ben Cullen, ich habe deinen Beitrag mal in deine Ebene verschoben. -- 10:33, 25. Feb. 2015 (UTC) zurück zu Dir Benedikt (ich geh mal bei Dir zum Du über, da Du der erste bist der mir Sympathisch bist, aber ansonsten ich nicht so schnell mit dem Du bin). Ehrlich gesagt ist mir mittlerweile das Thema Fähnrich/Ensing ziemlich sch... Egal. Vielleicht noch mal so viel dazu: Bis her kam mir alles in diesem Zusammenhang nur wie ein Streit vor, was ich schon schlimm genug finde, bei Leuten die eine Gemeinschaft bilden. Doch dein letzter Kommentar lässt mehr erahnen und zwar, dass es sich dabei (überspitzt ausgedrückt) um eine Art "Glaubenskrieg" geht. Und dieser Gedanke erschreckt mich doch sehr für eine Gemeinschaft von Leuten, die ihr Hobby teilen. Mein Beitrag sollte nur für beide "Glaubensrichtungen" als Brücke dienen, über die sie zueinander finden können, also quasi ein Kompromiss mit dem alle einverstanden sein können, wo keiner sein Gesicht verliert und wo jeder seine Meinung wiederfinden kann. Zudem könnte man sich das Unterthema Hintergrundinformation sparen. Doch scheinbar ist dieser "Glaubenskonflikt" ja doch nicht beendet, sondern ruht nur, da Tribble-Freund (obwohl er meint, dass "das Thema ... bereits seit vier Jahren (!) gegessen" ist) dieses Thema wieder vorbringt. Aber egal, mich interessiert es nicht mehr. Genauso wie das Thema Kelvin-Klasse, da mein Kommentar dazu wohl nur auf ein Missverständnis beruht. Alles war von mir nur Gut gemeint, dass ich manchen damit vor den Kopf schlage habe ich nicht geahnt und auch nicht beabsichtigt. Aber wie schon gesagt, dass alles ist für mich nicht mehr wichtig! Du erwähntest in deinen letzten Kommentar auch Regeln! Ich habe nichts gegen Regeln, sondern finde sie notwendig und als Leitbild sogar sinnvoll, solange sie nicht ein Korsett bilden und sich jeder daran hält. Ich habe nur ein Problem mit Leuten, wie Tribble-Freund, (die nach dem dritten Satz den Sinn von etwas gesagten nicht verstehen, aber meinen sich einmischen zu müssen) die einen Schulmeisterlich belehren, wie, "Dein Diskussionsbeitrag ist hier falsch oder du Diskutierst hier unter den verkehrten Unterthema", aber es selber machen. Kuck mal, wir Diskutieren hier auf der Seite Benutzer Diskussion: D47h0r über das Thema Löschen eines Accounts. Warum hält sich dann Kollege Tribble-Freund nicht selber an seine Ermahnungen und bring das von ihm wieder aufgeworfene Thema Fähnrich dort an, wo es hingehört, bei Diskussion Fähnrich. Oder sehe ich das Falsch? Wenn ja, kannst Du mich gerne Korrigieren! Zu deinem PSS. Ich verstehe nicht so ganz wen oder was Du damit meinst!? Zum Abschluss möchte ich Dir mitteilen, dass ich von Wikia Support folgenden Link http://de.community.wikia.com/wiki/Spezial:CloseMyAccount bekommen. Bevor ich ihn ewentuell benutze, werde ich Memory Alpha erst mal ne Zeitlang beobachten, um herauszufinden, ob es hier mehr Menschen wie Dich oder mehr Tribblefreunde gibt. Wenn ich mir ein Bild gemacht habe, werde ich eine Entscheidung treffen. --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 16:34, 25. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Oh Hallo D47h0r, habe eben gern gesehen, dass Du (wenn das hier eben üblich ist) zu der Diskussion einen Beitrag geleistet hast. Viele Dinge, die Du ansprichst werden wohl in meinen letzten Beitrag beantwortet und geklärt. Wenn nicht, ich stehe Fragen immer offen! --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 16:43, 25. Feb. 2015 (UTC) :::Ganz ehrlich, Hiasl59, langsam habe ich keine Lust mehr, mit dir zu streiten. Du beschwerst dich ständig wir wären nicht nett zu dir. Aber ich lese kaum einen Beitrag von dir, in dem du den anderen nicht vorwirfst, es ginge ihnen nur um Rechthaberei oder neuerdings sogar einen Glaubenskrieg :::Vielleicht bin ich in diesem Punkt überempfindlich, aber warum sollte ich deiner Meinung nach nett zu dir sein, wenn du mich/die Gemeinschaft der ich angehöre am laufendem Bande beleidigst? :::Zumal du diese Behauptungen, wie so oft, auch nicht begründest. Was erwartest du denn von uns? Wo wurde nicht auf dich eingegangen? Du wurdest unzählige male gebeten, deine Ideen näher auszuführen. Das Problem ist nur, dass du darauf nicht reagierst. Und ähnliches wurde dir nun bereits von mehreren Leuten gesagt. :::Und auch wenn du es noch so oft wiederholst: Niemand hat dir verboten, alte Diskussionen wiederzubeleben. Das Problem bei der Kelvin war nicht, dass du auf einem vier Jahre alten Beitrag antwortetest (und erst recht nicht, dass der Film bereits sechs Jahre alt ist, wie Ben Cullen offenbar andeutet), sondern dass du 1. nicht darauf hingewiesen hast, so das dein Text zunächst völlig ohne Bezug da stand, und 2. nur das noch mal wiederholtest, was bereits damals längst geklärt wurde. :::Das ist also überhaupt nicht mit der zum Fähnrich zu vergleichen, wo du offenbar eine Veränderung des Artikels will (glaube ich zumindest. Leider ist mir dein Endziel noch immer nicht völlig klar, da du es ja nicht näher ausführen willst). Vielleicht hätte ich es tatsächlich höflicher ausdrücken können. Aber wie oben bereits ausgeführt: Du lieferst mir einfach keinen Grund dazu. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 19:54, 25. Feb. 2015 (UTC) :::: Tribble-Freund, das mit der "Glaubensfrage" habe ich ins spiel gebracht :) da muss ich den Hiasl59 mal in schutz nehmen... - so wirkt es einfach auf mich :) :::: Nachtrag: ich wollte die diskussion mal auf die nutzerseite von Hiasl59 auslagern. zur Info, dann sind wir auch unter der richtigen überschrift... --Ben Cullen (Diskussion) 20:00, 25. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Hallo Tripple-Freund, es ist mir nicht bewusst, dass ich dich irgendwie beleidigt habe. Wenn Du allerdings mansche meiner vergleiche auf dich beziehst, kann ich nichts dafür. Aber wie sagte meine Mutter früher, wem der Schuh passt, der soll sich ihn anziehen! Und wenn Du Dir die Passage noch einmal ankuckst wo das Wort Glaubenskrieg fällt wirst Du merken, dass dieser Begriff überspitzt ausgedrückt von mir wiedergegeben wurde. Zudem, ist dieser Beitrag an Ben Cullen gerichtet gewesen, der es im Gegensatz zu Dir wohl auch richtig verstanden hat. Wenn allerdings der Satz, "Ich habe nur ein Problem mit Leuten, '''wie' Tribble-Freund"'' für dich eine Beleidigung darstellt, kann ich nichts dafür, ich kann darin keine Beleidigung darin erkennen. ::So, da die Diskussion hier irgendwie auf der Stelle tritt, würde ich mich freuen, wenn die Diskussion an der entsprechenden Stelle (Artikel Fähnrich, Artikel Kelvin) oder, wie es Ben Cullen bereits versucht hat, auf die Diskussionsseite von Hiasl weiterzuführen. Es ging unter diesem Titel um das Löschen eines Accounts, dazu wurde offensichtlich bereits eine Lösung gefunden. Da trotz angekündigter Löschung dennoch ein reger Diskussionsbedarf seitens Hiasl und anderer vorliegt, lasse ich die Anfrage zur Löschung erstmal ruhen. Ich habe gebeten, die strittigen Punkte zu konkretisieren und es wurde nur eine alte Diskussion zitiert, auch sonst scheint diese Diskussion nicht weiter zu kommen. Da ich an der Diskussion beteiligt war, habe ich das Ganze auch erstmal auf meiner Diskussionsseite stattfinden lassen, aber so langsam vergeht mir die Lust, das Ganze hier weiterzuführen. Ich bin gerne bereit, die angesprochenen Kritikpunkte, gerne auch so ausführlich wie es Hiasl bevorzugt, zu diskutieren, dann aber bitte an geeigneter Stelle. Ich ziehe hiermit dann den Schlussstrich für die Diskussion auf meiner Diskussionsseite. --20:30, 25. Feb. 2015 (UTC) --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 20:34, 25. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Diskussion:2360er Danke, für die doch recht fruchtbare Diskussion. Sie hat mir gezeigt, dass wenn man vernünftig und ohne Stress mit einander diskutiert, man auch zu einen Resultat kommt. Auch danke zu deiner Meinung zu meinen Vorschlag. Das ich mit ihn nicht durchgekommen bin, ist nicht schlimm. Wichtiger für mich ist, dass ich nach den hitzigen letzten Tage, etwas positives mit dieser Diskussion erhalten habe. Ein kleines Resultat hat diese Diskussion aber doch ergeben. Ansonsten bewerte ich mal diese Diskussion als + für meinen verbleib hier. --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 21:43, 26. Feb. 2015 (UTC) :Es freut mich, das von dir zu hören. Wenn du kleinere Änderungen an Artikeln durchführen möchtest, kannst du gleich loslegen. Insbesondere wenn es inhaltliche Fehler oder Rechtschreibung und Grammatik ist. Falls doch noch Fragen vorhanden sein sollen, dann melde dich einfach in der Diskussion eines Benutzers oder Frage in der Diskussion des betreffenden Artikels. -- 21:54, 26. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Mach ich, und gute Nacht --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 21:57, 26. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Sag mal, ich verbessere gerade im Artikel 2346, dass was wir mit Lore besprochen haben. Will es eigentlich gerade abspeichern, muss ich das vorher Signieren und wenn Ja an welcher stelle und ist die dann im sichtbaren Artikel? --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 17:14, 27. Feb. 2015 (UTC) :: Artikel sind ein Gemeinschaftswerk, daher müssen die einzelnen Bearbeitungen dort nicht extra signiert werden (wer sich dafür interessiert, kann den Anteil der einzelnen Autoren über die Versionsgeschichte einsehen). Nur bei Diskussionen ist das hilfreich, um die einzelnen Meinungen den verschiedenen Diskussionsteilnehmern zuordnen zu können. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 17:22, 27. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Danke! --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 17:26, 27. Feb. 2015 (UTC) :Signieren musst du nur Beiträge auf den Diskussionsseiten. -- 17:27, 27. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Benutzerdiskussionsseite Sag mal D47h0r, also die Frage ist mir irgendwie peinlich und komme mir deshalb auch ein bisschen Blöd vor. Wenn man jemanden auf eben so einer Seite eine Frage stellt, also dem der die Seite gehört, ist es auf Memory Alpha normal, dass dann ein Anderer die Frage beantwortet und nicht der Gefragte? Nun ich stelle die Frage, weil im "realen Leben", wenn mich da jemand was Fragt, ich gewohnt bin, sie dann auch selber zu beantworten und wenn jemand meint, dies für mich zu tun, ich das nicht besonders Toll finden würde. Ist mir halt schon ein paar mal aufgefallen und damit ich das nicht falsch versehe, frage ich dich das halt mal! --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 19:58, 27. Feb. 2015 (UTC) :Nee, der Regelfall ist es nicht, es schaffen nur manchmal andere Leute, schneller zu antworten. Da muss man sich doch nicht blöd vorkommen, und im Prinzip ist das hier auch nicht vergleichbar mit z.B. einem Telefonanruf auf den nur der eine bestimmte antworten kann, sondern du fragst ja viel mehr auf einem öffentlichen Platz, nicht wahr? 20:06, 27. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Danke ME47 für die Auskunft! Komme mir halt bei "dummen Fragen", halt oft selber ein bisschen Blöd vor. Sollte mir vielleicht öfters einen Spruch meiner Mutter, "es gibt keine dummen Fragen, sondern nur dumme Antworten", ins Gedächtnis rufen. Deiner Schlussbemerkung, kann ich zustimmen.--Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 20:21, 27. Feb. 2015 (UTC) ::ME47 hat es ja bereits gesagt. Sämtliche Seiten in einem Wiki, seien es Artikel oder Diskussionen, sind für alle sichtbar. Und Diskussionen sind auch für alle Benutzer offen. Da die Memory Alpha ja nur ein Hobby ist, ist natürlich nicht jeder Benutzer permanent anwesend. Der Ort der Diskussion hängt in erster Linie von dem Thema ab. Hast du eine Frage zu einem Artikel, so starten man die Diskussion auf der Diskussionsseite des jeweiligen Artikels. Hast du eine Frage an einen bestimmten Benutzer, so stellst du die Fragen auf der entsprechenden Benutzerseite. Im Grunde müssen dir keine Fragen peinlich sein, du solltest dich nur nicht zurückhalten zu fragen, irgendjemand wird dir dann schon weiterhelfen. -- 09:32, 28. Feb. 2015 (UTC) OK! Danke. --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 11:05, 28. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Privat Hallo D47h0r, wenn ich das Richtig verstehe, nimmst Du hier auf Memory Alpha eine doch recht herausragende und verantwortliche Stellung ein, oder? Ich habe da eine E-Mail bekommen, in der ich als hiasl59 angeredet werde, die aber nicht von Memory Alpha oder von Wiki Support stammt. Hiasl59 benutze ich nur hier auf Memory Alpha. Ich frage mich, wie es sein kann, dass ich private Nachrichten bekommen kann und mit hiasl59 angesprochen werde. Würde dir diesen Text gerne zur Prüfung bekannt geben, aber nicht auf dieser Plattform. Hättest Du einen Lösungsvorschlag? --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 19:40, 28. Feb. 2015 (UTC) :Ich habe hier keine herausragendere Stellung als alle anderen Administratoren, im Vergleich zu anderen Benutzern bloß mehr Optionen, über die ich an der Memory Alpha mitwirken kann. Wenn du dir sicher bist, dass die Mail weder von Memory Alpha, noch von Wikia stammt, so schätze ich, dass es sich dabei um Spam handelt. Dass dein Benutzername, der hier ja öffentlich einsehbar ist, für so etwas verwendet wird, ist nichts Neues. Vielleicht einfach mal abwarten, ob es bei dieser Mail bleibt. -- 12:07, 1. Mär. 2015 (UTC)